New York, New York
by woody54
Summary: Season 3 AU. Jan Levingson has just been fired and replaced by Jim Halpert. How will Jim deal with the new responsibilities? What is going to happen between him and Pam?
1. Jim gets promoted

_**Hey! This is my first fanfic, one that I consider interesting. I always wondered what it would have been like for Jan to get fired earlier and Jim to get her job. Season 3 AU.**_

 _ **Please review if you want me to continue this!**_

 **MICHAEL:**

Michael Scott was browsing the web for good deals on a new magic kit after he lost his old one. He was really bored, Jim was on his holiday in Australia and his lost presence had made a dent into the branch. The phone rang and he instantly picked up.

"Hey, Michael you've got David Wallace on line 1." Pam told him.

"Put him through." Michael waited a few moments before continuing, "Hey, David how's New York?"

"Um. Michael it's great, I am just letting you know that Jan Levingson's contract has been terminated." David told him. Michael looked at the cameras in shock at this.

"Why?"

"Her performance has been very disappointing over the last two years, and someone from your branch has been chosen for this new position."

Michael looked at the camera, thinking that David meant him. He raised his eyebrows at the camera before asking, "Who is the lucky person?"

"Um… Jim Halpert. He had many interesting ideas, so we decided to make him the Company VP."

Michael was shocked. "Jim's leaving?"

"Yes, after his vacation he will be moving to New York to undertake his new position. Thanks Michael."

Michael put the phone down and stole a glance to the camera. He couldn't believe that Jim had left without saying goodbye. After 10 minutes thinking over what had just happened Michael decided to make an announcement.

"Hello, everyone hope y'all doing goooood. Ok…..basically, Jan Levingson has been fired."

There were a few gasps which went around the office, "Oh...Michael are you ok?" Kelly asked him. It was no secret that Michael and Jan had been together before.

"Yeah, I'm all right. She is being replaced by no other than Jim Halpert." He said, trying to put across that Jim did a horrible thing in leaving.

"Way to go Jim." Phyllis said, smiling, "He was always very talented, it's good that Corporate gave him the job."

"Jim is leaving?" Michael heard Pam ask softly. He noticed a degree of emotion in her voice. He wondered why she was so upset, before realising something. Maybe she felt the same way as Jim did, he remembered what Jim had told him on the booze cruise, that he had feelings for Pam. He decided to let it go.

"He is moving on to bigger and better things." He said smiling.

 **PAM:**

Pam's heart was beating heavily in her chest and she felt a large lump in her throat. _Jim's leaving._ She had broken off her engagement with Roy about a week before, and she was hoping that she and Jim could talk about what had happened on Casino night.

Pam felt tears filling her eyes, so she ran into the woman's bathroom and sobbed in an empty stall. She believed that it was her fault that Jim had left, she didn't have the courage to admit that she had feelings for Jim. Ever since Jim had arrived in Dunder Mifflin, Pam's life had become bearable. The days had been a lot shorter ever since they became friends. She would normally just sit around, playing Solitaire on her computer until work ended. When she met Jim, she became his accomplice in Pranks on Dwight. It had been a good time.

Casino Night had changed everything. That whole time the friendly looks that they exchanged felt more intimate. She didn't know what to do when Jim told Pam that he loved her, it had come out of nowhere, and as soon as he left Pam realised that she had felt the same way. Now he was gone and she didn't know what to do.

She spent the next 15 minutes in the bathroom, before leaving her strong hold. She sat down as if nothing had happened. Ryan came up to talk to her, "Hey, Pam."

"Oh-hey Ryan, whatsup."

"What do you think of Jim getting that corporate job?"

"Jim was always talented, so I think that he deserved the job."

"You guys were good friends right?"

"Oh, yeah."

"It's-just….. You guys talked a lot. Do you think that Michael will give me Jim's old job?"

Pam smiled at him, "Yeah, I think you will, Michael really likes you."

"Too much so." Ryan said, laughing. "See you Pam."

The cameras zoomed in on Pam, who looked like she was going to cry.

Pam felt really vulnerable and weak after Ryan talked to her about Jim's old job. She had only just found out that Jim had left, and he was already being replaced. She didn't know if she could handle it.


	2. Jim's first day Seeing Pam

**Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed the first chapter! Enjoy this second chapter of Jim's first day at Corporate.**

 **Please Review.**

 **JIM:**

Jim Halpert ran his hand over his shortened hair. He had only been in New York one day and the only thing he had done so far was move into his new, fancy apartment and got a haircut. It was a bit too short for his liking, as it was short on the sides and slightly longer at the front, with a quiff. He hadn't got a haircut so short since he was 15 when his friends dared him to get a buzz cut.

He called in a taxi from his apartment, nervous about his first day of work. He didn't get much sleep last night, for two reasons. One was because of the new job itself, it was a huge step up from what he had done before, with a lot more responsibilities as he had in the past. The other reason was because of Pam. She would be on her honeymoon right now with _him._ He couldn't help but think of her soft skin, and her scent of flowery perfume, her soft lips and her smile which always made him get Goosebumps.

He took a breath in before walking into the Dunder Mifflin offices, where he was immediately met with an attractive woman who said, "Mr Halpert, come with me please."

Jim gave a look to the cameras before following her into an office, where he was met by David Wallace.

"Hey, Jim how are you doing?" He said, smiling.

"Good to see you David." Jim responded, shaking his hand.

"You too, have a seat." David said gesturing to the chair opposite to her desk.

Jim sat down, looking nervously towards David.

"Ok, Jim your ideas of the new website and shipping schedules are really impressive. I actually cannot believe that we didn't do this earlier."

"Thanks." Jim said grinning.

"You were in Scranton for a long time, what do you think was the best thing about your time there?" He asked, with interest.

Jim looked at him for a minute, before finally saying, "The friendships."

"Oh, ok. I will now let you go, have a good first day. I'll talk to you later. "

* * *

 _1 month later_

Jim was leaving the Dunder Mifflin Stamford branch, after a highly successful meeting with Josh about bringing forward the new shipping schedules. He opened the door to his new car, which was a CLA class Mercedes sedan. His pay check had risen massively over the past month, he received more money over the past month than he would in 4 in Scranton. Even though he was trying to move on, he often found that his thoughts swayed to Pam, he didn't really care about the money. All he cared about was Pam.

He wasn't looking forward to visiting the Scranton branch later on in the day, one because Michael would bound to be excited and weird that he was returning, and also because of seeing Pam again.

He looked in the car mirror and ran a hand over his shortened hair. It killed him inside how just the thought of seeing Pam made him obsess with his appearance.

2 hours later, Jim pulled into the Scranton business park. After he parked he sat at the wheel, before getting out of his car and walked into the building. It took all the will-power and courage to walk through the door and into Dunder Mifflin Scranton.

Jim walked through the door and his heart melted. There was Pam, and she was looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a blue cardigan and her hair was down with curls at the bottom. She noticed him staring at her, and she dropped her mug of coffee, making her face flush.

He was startled before smiling, "Smooth one Beesly."

Pam laughed shyly before beginning to say something and getting interrupted by Michael.

"Jimbo! Hey man how are you doing?" Michael exclaimed, with a beaming smile on his face. Michael hugged Jim awkwardly before noticing his haircut. "Wow, Jim what a haircut. That is something else."

"I think it looks crazy hot. You should keep it." Meredith told him, raising her eyebrows at him. Jim looked at the camera with a frightened expression on his face.

Jim decided to change the subject. He was very wary of Pam staring at him as he publicised, "Hey, everyone I know I used to work here, and we had a lot of fun, but today I am here for business purposes. Conference room free?" Jim asked Michael, smiling at his co-workers who looked happy that he was here.

Jim noticed Dwight staring at him, with an intimidating expression on his face. "Hey Dwight buddy, cute tie."

Dwight scoffed Jim, which caused him to naturally smile over to Pam, who looked shocked at this but smiled back. Jim felt incredibly self-conscious as he did this, and ran a hand over his head. "Dwight, you've got something on your forehead." Jim said, shifting his eye line on Dwight's head.

"What, what are you-"Dwight wondered, wiping his hands on his face. Jim kept staring at his forehead, with a straight face.

"Idiot." Dwight replied, once he realised Jim was messing with him. Jim heard Pam giggling, which filled him with the sense of bravado which he had missed so dearly. Michael said to Jim,

"Hey, the conference room 10 minutes?"

"Perfect." Jim said, glancing to Pam who was smiling at him. He felt his throat clog up, and decided to set up in the conference room.

It was the end of an incredibly stressful, and long day for Jim. His day had consisted of Michael making lame jokes, and going through the new business model which he had created. Jim was trying to stay busy so he wouldn't see Pam, but decided to suck it up and talk to her.

"Hey." Jim said casually, putting his elbows on Pam's desk. Pam looked up at him and responded,

"Hey, how's it going in the big apple?" Pam asked him.

"It's going great, Michael seems a little more chipper lately. What's that about?" He asked her, taking a jellybean from the jar.

"Oh, he's seeing Jan now I think, he keeps on talking about her it's kinda annoying." Pam said, sighing slightly. Jim was trying to act natural, but as he saw her left hand his legs felt like they were going to give away. There was no wedding ring. Pam saw that he noticed and said, "Jim-"

"Wait, you called off the wedding?" Jim asked softly, staring into her bright green eyes.

"Yes." Pam said quietly. They continued to look at each other until Jim coughed.

"We are going to have to talk, aren't we?"

"Yeah. Do- do you want to go…. Go get a coffee after work?" Pam asked nervously, fiddling with her hair. Jim bit his lower lip as he saw this, she was tormenting him. She was so god damn beautiful.

"Yeah, I would love to. Pull your socks up Beesly." Jim said, smiling at her, tapping her desk, before replying, "I'll see you later."

Jim went into the men's bathroom and let out a huge sigh. He didn't think that he would see Pam again, he had kept on putting off the Scranton visit. He was now going on a date with Pam. _Pam._ This was all what he had ever wanted, but he didn't think that it would be that easy.


End file.
